


Can You Not?

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [225]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaroline “Klaus is being an overprotective dad to magical babies, and Caroline tries to keep him in line”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [225]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 62





	Can You Not?

Caroline all but tossed him into her bedroom, and not in a fun way. “What the hell is wrong with you?” When Klaus opened his mouth to argue, though, she angrily waved him off. “I shouldn’t have to tell you it’s unacceptable to berate a child to the point of tears, but it’s _unacceptable_ to berate a _child_ to the point of _tears_.”

“He was-”

“Debating your daughter as an assignment for English class.”

“And he called her a-”

“An impolite word as an example of personal attack to avoid during persuasive arguments,” Caroline pointed out, glaring. “Which, by the way, Hope identified and called him out on it. As part of their _assignment_!” With a deep breath, she pressed her hands together and brought them to her mouth while she gathered her temper. “You’re not even supposed to be on campus without notifying us, Klaus,” she said more calmly. “Why were you spying on her class?”

Pacing the room, Klaus ran a hand through his hair, his nerves still frayed. “I was trying to surprise you for your birthday,” he explained. “The jet is ready for whenever you’re ready to go, but you were in a meeting. I thought I’d check in on Hope while I was here.”

A small smile finally pulled her mouth up, although she still looked a bit exasperated. “My birthday isn’t for another week.”

He shrugged. “I thought we’d enjoy most of that week at a lovely beach resort, then I’d return you in time to celebrate with Lizzie and Josie.”

“Thoughtful. You still can’t yell at my students, even if I’m grateful you used words and not fangs. I can’t let you whisk me away without an earnest apology and an excellent gift for Miles.” Her eyebrow arched the longer he took to agree, but soothed when he nodded. “Good, then you figure that out while I start packing. Beach, you said?”

“Yes, love,” he answered, tired but grateful his plans weren’t entirely for naught. He mentally ran through the valuables he still kept in his Mystic Falls manor, wondering if he could save a tedious search for something a teenage boy might like. “I don’t suppose you’d appreciate me gifting young Miles with a bottle of my best scotch?”


End file.
